Back in the Past
by bloomsburry
Summary: Pursued by the First Order, Rey Kenobi accidentally uses the Force to send herself back in time, where she soon meets Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker. She thinks everything will go smoothly for her from then on, but she is wrong. Kylo Ren finds his way to her and all of Rey's plans to change the past turns complicated.
1. Prologue

_I'm going to die_ , was the last thing Rey thought when the Millennium Falcon was shot down from the sky by a TIE fighter squadron.

Her Master, Luke Skywalker was dead, and even Chewbacca was gone. Both had sacrificed themselves to give Rey the time to board the spaceship and escape from Coruscant.

However, piloting the Falcon alone turned to be much more difficult for Rey to handle, not when she didn't have someone to use the fire power loaded in the ship to take down the pursuing enemy.

She was on her own.

As always.

And as the Falcon went out of control after taking hit after hit from the enemy, Rey had reach for the Force with all her will and hoped and prayed that she was going to survive the crash even as the spaceship started breaking down around her.

Perhaps she shouldn't have worried...for her prayer was answered. But she didn't know to what extent, until Rey woke up in a strange place, and surrounded by light saber-wielding Jedi Masters.

.

 **Author's Note:** This will be my first Star Wars fic. I'm still familiarizing with the world. So bear with me if I don't know much about almost everything…ahahaha…I'm convince that Rey is a Kenobi based on a fan theory. She is not a Skywalker. Anyway, I hope you check out the latest edits that I made in my profile, and also the aesthetics as well. In the next chapter, Rey will be meeting Obi-Wan and Anakin.


	2. Chapter 2

"Who is she and what is she doing on the floor?" Anakin Skywalker asked his mentor as he gazed down at the woman lying unconscious on the ground.

"I believe she's a Jedi," Obi-Wan Kenobi replied, picking up the lightsaber that lay next to the woman's prone figure. "However, this would be the first time I've seen her in the Jedi Temple."

"Is she new then?" Anakin inquired.

"Perhaps," Obi-wan responded contemplatively. "But let us not waste any more time here. This woman obviously needs help so we must bring her to the medbay immediately."

"Do you want me to carry her?" The young man of no more than nineteen years old asked.

"If you can, my padawan." the older Jedi replied.

"Well, I hope she's not heavy." Anakin grumbled as he stooped low to pick up the woman.

"I don't think she's that heavy, Anakin." Obi-Wan said, watching his padawan deposit the unconscious woman into his arms. "She is slender and probably weight nothing more than a hundred and ten pounds."

Anakin simply grunted in reply while he secured the woman in his arms.

"Be careful with her," came the Jedi Master's words before the two began to walk towards the medbay.

.

.

.

.

Rey began to regain consciousness, and the first thing she noticed was the scent of freshly cut grass and the fact that she was being carried by someone.

"I think she's awake, Master!"

A voice said and Rey looked up and saw the person who was carrying her. Rey's eyes met a pair of dark brown orbs set on a handsome face.

"Hello, Miss," the dark haired man greeted her with a smile.

"You can put me down now," was the first thing that came out from Rey's mouth.

"Oh, ok." The young man said while he halted in his steps. Thereafter, he lowered Rey to the ground.

"Where am I?" She asked as soon as she was standing on her feet.

"You do not know?" the man with the beard asked, "You are currently in the Jedi Temple at Coruscant."

Rey could only stare at the man with disbelief.

"Jedi Temple?" She blurted as she looked at her surroundings. "That can't be."

"Why do you sound so surprised?" the man who had carried her asked.

"Because I was just in the Millenium Falcon before I woke up here."

"Millenium what now?" the brown-haired man said.

"The Millenium Falcon. My ship." Rey replied.

"You have your own ship?" the one with the beard said in astonishment.

"Yes, I do."

"Don't Jedi's forfeit all their most valuable possessions once they join the Order, Master?" asked the brown-haired man.

"Yes, they do, Anakin." said the bearded man while he regarded Rey with narrowed eyes. "Perhaps this woman is not part of the Jedi Order after all."

"Wait, what do you mean Jedi Order?" Rey said in confusion. "Aren't the Jedi Order gone?"

"And why would you say that, woman?" asked the older man in a harsh tone. "Can't you see that the Jedi Order thrives within this Temple?"

"But - but - that can't be true!" Rey stated, "The Jedi Order all but perished during the execution of Order 66."

"What's Order 66?" came the question from the man, who was called Anakin.

"Don't you know what is Order 66?" Rey said and was baffled to see the blank looks on the two men's faces as she asked the question.

"Order 66, or also known as Clone Protocol 66, is a secret protocol that turned all the clone soldiers of the Galactic Republic against the Jedis." Rey explained to them.

After her explanation, the two men exchanged glances and Rey wondered what they were thinking at that moment.

"I think she probably hit her head pretty hard, Master," commented the man named Anakin.

"Or she's simply mad," remarked the auburn-haired man.

"I'm not insane!" Rey snapped out, her eyes flashing in anger. "And who the hell are you two anyway?"

"My name is Obi-wan Kenobi," came the older man's immediate response. "And this is my padawan, Anakin Skywalker."

"Your padawan? Skywalker?" Rey asked, pausing to eye the man who looked a year older than her. "You are a Skywalker?"

"Yes, I am a Skywalker. Why do you ask?" was the man's careful question.

"I didn't know that my Master have other relatives." Rey told him.

"May I ask who your master is?" The man who called himself as Obi-wan Kenobi inquired.

"My Master's name is Luke Skywalker." Rey informed them, still staring at the other Skywalker with suspicious eyes.

"Luke Skywalker?" the man named Anakin said, frowning. "I don't think I know anyone by that name."

At the man's words, Rey was shocked into a momentary silence.

"You haven't heard of Luke Skywalker? But he's a legend!" She said to them after a moment.

"If he's a legend as you say he is, the Jedi Order would have heard about him." was the man, Obi-wan Kenobi's reply.

"You never said who you are," stated Anakin Skywalker before Rey could say anything to the other man.

"My name is Rey," She said. "And I'm from Jakku."

"So Rey...if you are from Jakku, what are you doing here? And why did we find you lying on the ground not a moment ago?" Obi-wan Kenobi asked.

"I don't really know," Rey replied uncertainly. "All I remember is being chased by the First Order in my ship, and the next thing I know, I woke up here."

"First Order? What's that supposed to be?" was the other Skywalker's query.

"Why is it that you don't know the First Order as well?" Rey said, her eyes meeting the man's dark brown eyes. "Don't tell me that you also don't know that the First Order has nearly conquered all the star system of the Outer Rim?"

In response to her statement, the Skywalker turned to the other man and said to him, "She's really confused Master. Perhaps we should take her to the medbay."

"You are quite right, Anakin," came the older man's answer as he stared at Rey. "I think she probably hit her head pretty badly."

"I'm not confused! And I didn't hit my head!" Rey exclaimed. "I'm fine! If anyone who is confused here, it's probably you two! Who doesn't know about the Order 66 and the First Order anyway?!"

"Master, she's getting agitated. Mayhap it's time to stun her," said Anakin.

"I can see that, Anakin." Kenobi replied.

At once, Rey became guarded as the two men moved.

The older man raised his hand towards her and Rey immediately understood what he was about to do to her. He was going to stun her using the Force, like Kylo did to her the first time they met.

 _I don't think so,_ Rey thought as her hand flew to her lightsaber, but soon discovered that it wasn't there.

"Looking for this?" the man, Kenobi, asked as he pat the lightsaber clipped at his left hip.

"That's mine," She said to the man."Give it back."

"No," came the man's answer. "We can't let you have a weapon with your current mental state, especially within the sacred grounds of the Jedi Temple. You could harm anyone with it."

"Of course, I'm not going to hurt anyone with it!" Rey said defensively.

"Listen to us, Rey of Jakku, You are very confused right now." the Skywalker said, meeting her angry eyes. "You need immediate medical attention."

"I said I'm fine!" Rey burst out furiously. "You two, however, probably needed your head treated!"

"She's not listening to us, Master." Anakin said to Obi-wan. "Perhaps it's time for us to overcome her with the Force."

"You are right, my padawan." Obi-wan Kenobi replied, "If she won't listen to us, then we have no other choice but to overcome her mind with a Force stun."

Afterward, the two men raised their hands towards her and instantly Rey threw up her mental shield.

Then, the battle of wills began.


End file.
